Mi diosa del arbol de cerezo
by Naru Okami
Summary: Una tarde como cualquier otra en la vida de Noriko y Shimako. Una confesion de amor, que pasara?.


Tan solo ha pasado 3 meses desde que acepte ser su petite soeur y puedo decir que estos han sido los días más felices de mi vida. Cada día que paso a su lado me siento tan afortunada y me doy cuenta que entre más tiempo paso con ella mas me voy enamorando de ella. A veces me avergüenzo de mi misma por lo obvia que soy cuando estoy cerca de ella ya que no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa y sonrojarme cada vez que me abraza o acaricia mi cabello.

Ha habido momentos en los que me he visto tentada a decirle lo que siento por ella pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo hacerlo, siento que si lo hago ella se alejaría de mí y me pediría que le regresara su rosario. El solo hecho de pensar en ello me hace sentirme enferma, no podría vivir un solo día alejada de ella. Algunas veces he llegado a pensar que ella corresponde mis sentimientos por la manera en que me ve a los ojos o por la manera en que me abraza pero luego me digo a mi misma que soy una tonta por pensar en tales cosas, que ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo y mucho menos de su mismo sexo.

Hoy me siento feliz por que Shimako vendrá a mi casa, cuando le comente que estaba teniendo algunos problemas con mi clase de matemáticas ella muy amablemente se ofreció ha ayudarme y me dijo que le encantaría conocer mi casa. Para ser honesta me siento muy nerviosa pues es la primera vez que ella vendrá a mi casa y no puedo creer lo afortunada que soy por que la tendré solo para mi toda la tarde. Mientras Shimako llega me pongo a matar tiempo limpiando mi cuarto y poniendo en orden todas mis cosas para que cuando Shimako llegue encuentre todo limpio y en orden. El tiempo de espera se me hace eterno pero por fin escucho el timbre de la puerta de mi casa, me apresuro lo mas rápido posible ha abrirle la puerta y ahí esta parada frente mi y puedo sentir como mi corazón empieza a latir muy fuerte y mis nervios me empiezan a traicionar. _"Hola Noriko... disculpa si me tarde un poco en llegar es que tuve que ayudar a mi padre en el templo" antes de que pudiera contestarle algo me interrumpió "te molesta si paso?" siento como me empiezo a sonrojar y le contesto inmediatamente "claro que no Shimako, pasa eres bienvenida en mi casa."_

Después de que Shimako entra a mi casa, cierro la puerta y escucho a mi madre quien me llama desde la cocina para avisarme que no olvide recoger el te y las galletas que preparo para nosotras cuando acabemos de estudiar. Después de darle las gracias a mi madre por recordarme sobre el te y las galletas, decido mostrarle a Shimako donde queda mi cuarto.

Después de un rato Shimako y yo nos encontramos estudiando en mi cuarto, pero por mas que lo intento no puedo concentrarme, es como si estuviera en un trance total cada vez que me quedo mirando ese par de hermosos ojos y su cara angelical que me vuelve loca. _"Noriko? te pasa algo?... te sientes bien? es que te noto algo distraída"_ otra vez lo he hecho de nuevo, me pregunto cuando dejare de comportarme como una tonta cuando estoy frente a ella _"si... estoy bien... es solo que me siento un poco cansada, discúlpame no volverá a pasar"_ Shimako me sonríe y puedo sentir como su mano se mueve hacia mi cara para acariciar mi mejilla derecha suavemente _"si quieres podemos tomar un descanso"_ cierro mis ojos por un instante y me concentro en el suave tacto de sus dedos contra mi mejilla _"si claro, en un momento iré por las cosas que preparo mi madre"_ le contesto casi con un suspiro mientras me levanto de mi silla para ir a la cocina por el te y las galletas.

Mientras me encuentro en la cocina recogiendo las cosas no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada por la manera en que un simple roce de su mano me hace sentir y me hace desear sentir esos hermosos labios de ella contra los míos pero se que eso es algo que nunca pasara por mas que me duela admitirlo. Por fin después de unos minutos de estar sintiendo lastima de mi misma en la cocina, decido subir a mi cuarto donde se encuentra Shimako esperándome.

Al entrar a mi cuarto coloco suavemente la charola con el te y las galletas en mi escritorio cerca de donde Shimako se encontraba parada y no puedo evitar admirar su bello rostro mientras observa las fotos que tengo sobre la mesita a lado de mi cama. Lentamente camino hacia donde se encuentra parada y me paro justamente detrás de ella y no puedo evitar el querer abrazarla pero solo me quedo ahí parada observándola mientras regresa a su lugar una de mis fotos._ "Alguna vez te han dicho Noriko que eres una persona muy bella?"_ al escuchar esas palabras siento como me pongo aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y me pregunto a mi misma como Shimako es capaz de provocar todo tipo de emociones en mi mientras intento calmarme para contestar a su pregunta de la manera mas tranquila._ "honestamente no... nunca me ha dicho nadie tal cosa..."_ un suspiro escapa de mis labios mientras intento calmarme. _"Entonces me da gusto que sea yo la primer persona que te lo diga, por que de verdad eres bella"_ al escuchar tales palabras puedo sentir como mi cara se empieza a poner roja, creo que si me viera a mi misma en un espejo en estos momentos vería como mi cara esta completamente roja. _"Oneesama... yo..."_ sin pensarlo pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazo suavemente puedo sentir como un suspiro escapa de los labios de Shimako y sin pensarlo dos veces acerco mis labios a su odio derecho y le pregunto suavemente al oído si me dejaría besar sus labios. En ese momento Shimako mueve suavemente su hermosa mano hacia mi rostro para acariciar mi mejilla por unos instantes antes de voltear su cuerpo hacia mí para verme directamente a los ojos. Antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo, Shimako pone su dedo índice sobre mis labios y cierra sus ojos acercando su cara lentamente hacia la mía, sintiéndome un poco confundida por la reacción de Shimako, decido cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar por el momento, acercando mis labios lentamente hacia los de ella. Puedo sentir sus suaves labios contra los míos mientras mis brazos se enredan alrededor de su cintura una vez mas sintiendo el cuerpo de mi oneesama contra el mió al mismo tiempo que ella acaricia mi espalda lentamente y hace nuestro beso mas profundo y apasionado.

Después de un rato de estarnos besando el cual para mi fue como una eternidad, dejamos de besarnos para poder tomar un poco de aire. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y un suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras me armaba de valor para decirle lo que sentía por ella _"sabes Shimako desde aquel día que te vi por primera vez parada frente aquel árbol de cerezo no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, perdóname si hasta ahorita tuve el valor para confesarte lo que siento por ti, pero tenia miedo de que me rechazaras y te alejaras de mi..." _Shimako lentamente abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente a los ojos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios _"Noriko... yo también me enamore de ti a primera vista pero me negaba ha aceptarlo, perdóname si te hice sufrir todo este tiempo por la manera en que a veces me comportaba contigo, se que no debí de esperar hasta este momento para decirte lo mucho que significas para mi, pero me negaba ha aceptar que alguien mas ocupara el lugar que Sei siempre había tenido en mi corazón"_ al escuchar sus palabras no pude evitar que las lagrimas se escaparan de mis ojos esto era como un sueño, un hermoso sueño del cual no quisiera despertar _"Oneesama dime que no estoy soñando dime que es real...lo que esta pasando"_ Shimako me abrazo fuertemente contra ella y empezó ha acariciar mi cabello suavemente mientras me susurraba suavemente al odio cuanto me quería, en esos momentos me sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo mientras me encontraba llorando en sus brazos. Después de un rato de estar llorando en sus brazos me pidió que la mirara a los ojos, lentamente abrí mis ojos y levante mi cabeza para mirar su hermoso rostro y ese par de hermosos ojos verdes en los que me pierdo siempre que la miro._ "se que a la mejor me estoy precipitando al hacerte esta pregunta Noriko, pero me dejarías demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mi?"_ sus mejillas se sonrojaron al hacerme la pregunta. En ese momento podía sentir que yo también me empezaba a sonrojar igual que ella, mi corazón latía fuertemente y mi mente se nublo por un momento, quería responderle inmediatamente pero mis labios no me respondían, simplemente no podía creer que me estuviera preguntando si me gustaría hacer el amor con ella, cerré mis ojos por un momento e intente tomar el control de la situación, tenia que tranquilizarme, mi diosa del árbol de cerezo me estaba pidiendo que hiciéramos el amor y yo no podía ni siquiera responderle, que clase de tonta soy, como puedo me las arreglo para tranquilizarme y le respondo casi con un suspiro que si. Shimako acaricio suavemente mi cara con su mano mientras me preguntaba de nuevo que si estaba segura, ni siquiera me moleste en responderle solo cerré mis ojos y le di mi respuesta al besar sus suaves labios. Pude sentir como se estremecía mientras mis labios tocaban los suyos, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras yo hacia nuestro beso mas apasionado explorando tímidamente su boca con la mía, mis manos las cuales se encontraban alrededor de su cintura empezaron a moverse traviesamente sobre su espalda mientras presionaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo tratando de sentir su cuerpo lo mas cerca posible al mió, decidí separar mis labios de los de ella por un momento para recorrer su cuello y poder sentir cada centímetro de su piel contra mis labios antes de empezar a plantar suaves besos en el sintiendo como su respiración se vuelve cada vez mas errática y profunda mientras mis labios juegan con su cuello. Sus manos las cuales ya no se conformaban con acariciar solamente mi espalda, acariciaban mis caderas y apretaban suavemente mi trasero mientras un gemido escapa de mis labios al sentir sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo.

Decidí detener por un momento mis caricias sobre su cuerpo para guiarla hacia la cama que se encontraba a lado de nosotras, ella capto mi idea al instante y se dejo guiar por mi hasta que estábamos ambas sobre mi cama, Shimako se encontraba de espaldas sobre mi cama mientras yo me encontraba encima de ella tratando de no apoyar todo mi peso sobre ella para no lastimarla mientras la miro fijamente a los ojos _"no sabes como he soñado con este momento desde que te conocí... oneesama"_ Shimako mueve sus manos lentamente debajo de la blusa azul que traigo puesta y acaricia mis pechos con sus manos provocando que un gemido escape de mis labios, me detengo por un momento para quitarme mi blusa mientras sus hábiles manos se encargan de deshacerse de mi sostén _"te toca"_ veo como levanta un poco su cuerpo para que le pueda quitar con mas facilidad la blusa blanca que trae puesta y su sostén, después de deshacerme de su sostén no puedo evitar el querer tocar el par de hermosos pechos que tiene, así que con mucho cuidado muevo mi mano sobre uno de sus pechos apretándolo suavemente y empiezo a jugar con el mientras observo como se muerde el labio para evitar que sus gemidos se escuchen muy fuerte. Al ver la expresión de placer que tiene en su cara decido no torturarla mas bajando mis labios hacia uno de sus pechos, empiezo por plantar suaves besos sobre su pezón y luego decido usar mi lengua para estimularlo, mientras uso mi otra mano para estimular su otro pezón. Mientras juego con sus pechos puedo escuchar como gemidos se escapan de sus labios mientras intenta decir mi nombre_"Nor... Noriko... p..por.. favor no me hagas sufrir mas... te necesito" _al escuchar sus palabras detengo mis caricias sobre sus senos y empiezo a guiar mi boca hacia su abdomen plantando suaves besos en su hermosa piel. Me detengo al llegar a su falda la cual inmediatamente me encargo de quitarle, al ver a mi diosa tan solo en ropa interior no puedo evitar el tocar sus suaves muslos y acariciarlos por un breve momento antes de guiar mis manos hacia sus braguitas para deshacerme rápidamente de ellas.

Teniéndola desnuda completamente sobre mi cama no pude evitar admirar la belleza de su cuerpo, _"eres perfecta…"_ Shimako solo me miraba con deseo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no podía evitar sentir ese deseo en su mirada que me provoca escalofríos.

Mis manos empezaron a explorar su abdomen y caderas mientras con mi boca empezaba a plantar suaves besos en sus muslos, notando como Shimako se ponía tensa cada vez que mis labios entraban en contacto con su suave piel. Decidí no hacerla esperar más y empecé a plantar besos sobre su labia y clítoris, Shimako no podía contenerse y sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi cabello mientras mi boca hacia lo suyo entre sus piernas.

De pronto sentí como Shimako tensaba todo su cuerpo y arqueo su espalda, dejando salir mi nombre el cual se confundía con su respiración agitada y pequeños gemidos de placer que escapan de sus labios.

_"Noriko te amo…" _fue todo lo que escuche de esos hermosos labios mientras su cuerpo se relajaba después de el orgasmo que le acababan de provocar mis caricias, mis labios empezaron a plantar suaves besos en su abdomen y agitados pechos hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales me recibieron gustosamente. Después de estarnos besando por un rato pude sentir como uno de sus manos se desplazo hasta uno de mis muslos y lo acaricio suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos antes de empezar a frotar la zona en medio de mis piernas poniéndole atención especial a mi clítoris. Su otra mano se desplazo hacia uno de mis pechos y empezó a jugar con el masajeándolo gentilmente en círculos mientras sentía como sus labios besaban apasionadamente los míos ahogando mis gemidos.

Entre los besos y caricias de Shimako me deje llevar por la intensidad de sentimientos que sus caricias me provocaban, hasta que llegue a mi orgasmo el cual me golpeo como una ola de placer intensa que provoco que mi cuerpo se tensara y mis brazos perdieran fuerza provocando que dejara caer lentamente mi cuerpo sobre el cuerpo de Shimako.

Sentí como Shimako acariciaba mi cabello mientras besaba mi mejilla y me susurraba al oído un te amo, _"yo también te amo mi diosa del árbol de cerezo"_ Shimako solo sonrió y beso mis labios una vez mas antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar que la fatiga le ganara, quedándose dormida en mi cama.

Después de ese día las cosas jamás volvieron a ser como antes, Shimako dejo de tener esa mirada triste y su corazón se sintió vivo de nuevo pues sabia que ya no estaba sola, que a pesar de que Sei llego a ser una parte muy importante de su corazón, ahora podía seguir adelante pues sabia que no estaba sola y que yo siempre estaría a su lado. Y aquel árbol de cerezo donde la conocí se volvió nuestro lugar especial y el símbolo de ese gran amor que nació entre las dos, aquel día que nos conocimos por primera vez.

Mi diosa del arbol de cerezo, siempre te amare…

FIN


End file.
